


the fine, fine line

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: BDSM elements, M/M, Mostly porn, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sharing a Room, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, handwaving of how sleeping pills actually work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nicke has been slowly opening Pandora’s fucking box since the first night, and now Alex has come in and blown the whole fucking lid off.





	the fine, fine line

**Author's Note:**

> this work is entirely fictional and is not intended to be a representation of anything or anyone real. if you found this by googling yourself or anyone you know, please leave... now.
> 
> please heed the tags/warning

It starts in St Paul, at the hotel after morning skate. There’s no keycard for Nicke.

“I don’t know what happened,” Amanda says, tapping away on her computer. “Somehow we didn’t book you a room in any of the hotels this trip.”

“Great.” This has never happened before. Nicke’s almost surprised it took this long. “Now what?”

“I can –”

Ovi, who’s been hovering, interjects. “I got a double?”

“Yes,” says Amanda. Nicke thinks he knows what Alex is thinking.

“You want to share?” It’s the simplest solution, really. They’ve been roommates before, years ago. Alex snores, but that’s a pretty minor issue. Nicke says yes.

They get a second keycard. Simple.

It’s not as simple as that.

They beat the Wild, which is nice. They don’t go out after – they’re flying out early, and woe betide anyone who sleeps in. Nicke and Alex head back to their room and get ready for bed in comfortable silence.

Alex takes a little pill after he brushes his teeth. Nicke spits and makes an inquiring noise. “Sleeping pill.” He notices Nicke’s surprise and shrugs. “Sometimes I need, on the road.”

“Will I need to wake you up?” Nicke follows Alex out of the bathroom, snapping off the light. He’d forgotten Alex sleeps naked.

“Nah, alarm’s fine.” They get into bed. “Night, Backy.”

“Goodnight.”

Alex, obviously, falls asleep straight away. Nicke lies on his back and stares at the ceiling for what seems like an eternity. He’s worn out after the game, but he feels wide awake. Shit. He rolls over, shoves his pillow around a bit. Alex is snoring. Nicke knows he’s naked under the sheets. Fuck.

He should have asked to share with someone else. Anyone else.

He closes his eyes and strokes himself a little. It feels – it feels good, but it’s not enough. Alex is _right there_ , and Nicke can’t come like this, when what he wants is so close. He wants... no.

Nicke remembers when he was little and his dad used to take sleeping pills sometimes. He and his brother used to sneak into their parents’ room and see if they could wake him. It never worked, although they did eventually wake their mother up, and that was the end of that. Nicke’s thinking about very different things to try, right now.

He shouldn’t.

Nicke clicks on the bedside lamp. Alex is spread-eagled in his bed, sheet pooling around his hips. Nicke’s cock twitches. He gets up slowly and crosses the room, waiting for Alex to stir. He doesn’t, not when Nicke sits on the bed, not when he pulls the sheet all the way off. He’s so gorgeous. Nicke touches his soft cock and Alex sighs but keeps snoring. Nicke swallows. Fuck. He keeps stroking Alex, just gently, and watches hungrily as Alex’s cock twitches and starts swelling. His own is starting to leak. He shoves his boxers down, hardly knowing what he wants. He should stop, right now, before –

Oh, it feels so good.

Nicke braces himself, bent over Alex’s chest, and jerks off as quickly as he can, gasping. He wants Alex so badly he could cry. He’s so close, so – oh –

He comes all over Alex’s chest in a blistering wave. Nicke bows his head, shaking. Oh God. He’s made a real mess now. Alex is still snoring, oblivious, half hard. Oh, oh shit.

He leans forward and licks his own come off Alex’s chest, getting rid of the evidence. It takes a few minutes to get it all, and Alex makes a few little noises because Nicke can’t help sucking one of his nipples just a bit, but he doesn’t wake. He’s completely hard now. Nicke can’t stop himself, can’t resist sinking down and sucking him off as gently as he can. He loves this. Alex comes in his mouth with a little moan. Nicke loves this.

He’s careful to cover Alex up again before he goes back to his own bed.

***

He sleeps well and wakes up feeling like shit. It’s not the worst thing he could have done last night, but it’s pretty high up there, even if Alex has no idea what Nicke did. He bounces around team breakfast like nothing happened, so Nicke just tries to forget about it. It’s easier once they get to the arena.

They lose to the Blackhawks, but it’s a good, tight game, so no one is completely devastated by it. They go back to the hotel, go to bed. Nicke falls asleep fine.

He wakes up hard at three a.m.

He doesn’t even hesitate, despite how bad he felt this morning. He saw Alex take a pill before. He wants to touch him again, it’s all he can think about. Alex won’t know as long as Nicke doesn’t wake him. He’ll be careful.

Nicke takes a detour to his bag and gets his lube.

Alex rolls onto his side when Nicke pushes the sheet down. His mouth lolls open, drooling a little. Nicke kneels next to him and touches his belly, his ass. He makes a little noise when Nicke presses one slick finger to his hole, but he doesn’t wake up. Nicke’s so fucking hard.

Alex opens up beautifully for him. In no time at all Nicke has three fingers inside him, thrusting slowly. It feels amazing. He hopes Alex is dreaming of sex, hopes he gets to enjoy this just a little. Nicke sucks him off, revelling in the thickness of Alex’s cock, the taste of him. He nearly comes just from that, sitting up just in time to spill all over Alex instead of the sheet, so he can lick him clean again. Then he fingers Alex until he’s hard and sucks him off once more, just because he _can_. Alex makes these soft snuffling noises throughout, shifts a bit occasionally, but he keeps snoring away. Nicke feels a little smug. He could have woken him up, but he didn’t, because he’s careful.

He cleans most of the lube up with tissues and pulls the sheet back up, pausing to kiss Alex’s forehead before he leaves. Perfect.

***

The next night Nicke doesn’t go to sleep. They spent half the day on a plane, and with no game to distract him Nicke spent the whole time thinking about what he could do to Alex. He probably should feel bad about it, but he isn’t doing any harm. Alex even made a joke about having sex dreams at dinner, so they’re both getting something out of it. Nicke hopes, selfishly, that Alex is dreaming of him.

He waits half an hour after Alex has started snoring before he gets up, just to make sure he’s really asleep. He wants to fuck him, if he can. He even remembered to get a condom out of his bag, to make clean-up easier.

All that is derailed once he’s on the bed, staring at Alex’s lax, open mouth. It’s so inviting, God. Nicke carefully sticks two fingers inside to see what happens. Alex makes a little noise and starts breathing through his nose. When Nicke gets all four fingers in he even sucks on them, a bit. Like he’s dreaming of sucking cock, fuck. Nicke straddles Alex’s chest and braces himself against the wall so he won’t choke him. Alex just – just _takes_ him in, all of his cock, no gagging at all. Nicke bites his own tongue to stop from crying out. It’s the best thing he’s ever felt. He fucks Alex’s mouth as slow as he can, trying to make it last. Fuck, shit, oh God. Alex is so good, Alex is perfect. It’s like he was made for this.

He swallows all of Nicke’s come.

Nicke fingers him after that, nice and slow so he can fucking recover, Jesus. He almost wants Alex to wake up. Just thinking about it makes Nicke’s cock twitch, straining to get hard again. If only Alex knew what he does to Nicke. How beautiful he looks stretched around Nicke’s fingers. Maybe if he woke up now, or, or, Nicke finds the condom and rolls it on, or now, with Nicke inside him, he’d let Nicke keep going. It feels so fucking good, surely, surely he wouldn’t mind. Nicke gasps into his shoulder, shaking with effort. If Alex were on his front Nicke could let go a bit, but on his side is harder. He rolls his hips, thrusting as deep as he can. Alex moans, louder than he has before, and Nicke thinks he’s woken up, comes so hard he can’t see.

Alex snores. Nicke slides out of him and chokes back hysterical laughter. He really thought. Shit. He reaches around. Alex is hard. Fuck yes. Nicke gets rid of the condom and crawls around to suck Alex’s cock until he sighs and comes. Nicke swallows all of it.

Alex rolls onto his back once Nicke cleans up, sighing softly. Nicke wishes he could just lie down next to him and sleep there for the night. He doesn’t, but the temptation is so strong.

He goes back to his own bed.

***

They don’t get back to the hotel until nearly one a.m, and Nicke nearly falls asleep in the fucking elevator, he’s so tired. The game went to the shootout and then the bus got stuck in the most inexplicable traffic jam Nicke has seen in a while, and he needs to fucking sleep. Alex has to lead him to the room and deposit him on one of the beds. Nicke manages to strip down to his underwear without help, then just sits and stares blankly at Alex as he settles down for the night.

“Do you –” he yawns so big his jaw cracks “– really need that?”

Alex dry-swallows the pill. Nicke watches his throat move. “Makes things easier,” he says with a shrug. Nicke wholeheartedly agrees. “Go to sleep, Nicky,” he says when Nicke doesn’t lie down straight away. Nicke goes.

He wakes three hours later like an alarm went off in his head. It’s black dark in the room, and Alex is snoring away in the other bed.

Nicke turns on the light.

He rolls Alex carefully on to his front. Alex mumbles something in Russian as he goes, so Nicke strokes down the line of his spine and waits for him to settle. Once he starts snoring again Nicke sinks down between his legs and gently works his finger inside Alex’s hole. It’s even easier this time to open him up, or it seems like it is. Nicke uses as much lube as he can bear. Alex can’t tell him what it feels like, and he doesn’t want to hurt him.

Nicke’s so fucking hard, oh God. He gets the condom on and fucks slowly into Alex, as gently as he can. It’s so much easier in this position. Alex sighs when Nicke bottoms out, and Nicke drapes himself up his back, breathing slow and deep. Alex has drooled all over his pillow. Nicke thinks involuntarily of Alex’s mouth and bites back a groan. Fuck, he wants everything.

Alex’s ass feels so fucking good. Nicke snaps his hips, gives in to the urge to fuck him hard. Every noise Alex makes jerks at Nicke’s cock, drags him closer to the edge. He wants to fuck him awake so badly. He wants Alex to wake up with Nicke’s cock in him, wake up coming into Nicke’s mouth, _something_. But he doesn’t. He makes slick, moaning noises, he mumbles into the pillow, but he doesn’t wake up, not even when Nicke comes with an audible sob and buries his face in Alex’s neck.

Nicke lies there breathing him in until he feels Alex start to move, almost imperceivably. He’s snoring again, and, and, fuck, grinding just a little into the mattress, like he’s dreaming this, like he wants to come. Nicke pulls out so fast he nearly loses the condom. He rolls Alex over and nearly chokes on his cock in his haste to swallow him down. Alex makes another noise and comes into Nicke’s mouth like a blessing. Nicke could cry.

He lies back and strokes Alex’s hair for a while. Alex’s chest rises and falls so steadily, it’s hypnotizing. Nicke’s eyes drift up to his mouth and stay there, watching Alex breathe. He gets hard again slowly, just from looking. Eventually he needs it again. Nicke sits up with effort. Alex’s head is lolling to the side so Nicke doesn’t have to straddle his chest this time. He just props himself up carefully, takes his cock in hand and feeds it to Alex while he lies there. Alex swallows reflexively and Nicke bites back a moan.

He can’t believe he gets to have this. It’s so good, the most amazing sex he’s had in years. Alex takes everything Nicke gives him, and he doesn’t even know how perfect he is. Nicke comes gasping his name

***

Nicke’s distracted for most of the day. He keeps thinking about Alex, about sex, and so he keeps getting hard in the middle of things, on the plane, during their video session before lunch, during lunch too, shit. Alex can fit a lot in his mouth, and Nicke’s staring, can’t stop himself. It’s even worse when they get to the rink that evening, because Alex has those stupid short shorts and Nicke really, really wants to slam him against a wall and fuck him hard. His ass looks so good.

They beat the Preds, just. Nicke’s fine while they’re playing, but he has to jerk off furtively in the shower afterwards because Alex loves to walk around in the smallest towel he can find, and that’s never been a problem before, but it is one now. It’s a huge fucking problem.

Back in the hotel room, as they get ready for bed, he starts to have second thoughts. He’s getting off on the fantasy of Alex waking up while Nicke’s balls deep in him, but if he actually does wake up, it’s not going to be pretty. Once Nicke starts he can’t stop, though. He takes risks, he wants it so bad. So he shouldn’t start at all. It’s not like this was going to last anyway. He has Alex’s spare key, but he’s not going to let himself into his house at night to fuck him once the road trip is over.

Oh God, he wants to though.

Nicke lies awake for an hour, trying to talk himself out of it. In the end it doesn’t work. He’s always been so bad at resisting temptation. He wants. Alex is snoring away, and finally Nicke can’t wait any longer. He’s already hard. He hid his lube under his pillow before the game, because he knew in his heart he’d end up here again.

Alex looks so peaceful in the lamplight. Nicke pushes back the covers carefully and sits down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out to touch, and Alex’s hand closes around his wrist like a vice.

Oh fuck.

“Nicky.” He swallows hard, heart in his throat. Alex doesn’t sound like he just woke up. Alex sounds like he’s been waiting. “What’s tonight? You gonna fuck me again?” Nicke makes a strangled noise as Alex sits up. He forgot to check if he actually took a sleeping pill. “Fucking talk, now.”

“I. You.” Shit, he can’t fucking think. “How did you, how –”

“How I know you fucking me at night?” Alex grabs him by the neck and shoves him face down onto the bed. Nicke moans aloud. Oh fuck, it’s been so long since someone choked him. “That’s what you’re asking?”

“Y-yes.”

Alex leans his whole weight down on Nicke’s back. He’s so big. “I have dreams about you fucking me. Every night we share. Wake up hard.” Fuck, he can feel Alex’s cock pressing against his ass. Alex chuckles, low and cruel, and Nicke’s own cock _jerks_. “That’s not so weird. But, yesterday, I get up, jerk off in the shower. Want to fuck myself, little bit.” He grinds down. Nicke moans again. “I’m already loose. Like something inside me overnight. Same this morning. So, I start thinking. I know you look at me.” He shifts again. Nicke’s so hard. Alex dreams about being fucked by him. Holy shit. “You fuck me every night?”

“No.” Alex digs his fingernails into his neck, tightening his grip slowly as Nicke tells him, briefly, what he did each night. God, it’s so good.

“Fuck, Nicky,” he says when Nicke runs out of things to say, panting into the sheet. “You like it? You sorry you did it?”

“Yes, I, I –” he has to bite the sheet to stop from shouting as Alex shoves two fingers up his ass. There’s lube, but only just enough, and Nicke’s so tight. Alex isn’t interested in being careful, he just takes. It’s _perfect_.

“You sorry? Use your words, baby.” God, Nicke’s used that line on him hundreds of times. He tries to think, but Alex is fucking his fingers in and out hard and Nicke can only take so much.

“I liked. I liked it. I’m s-sorry. I know. Oh _fuck_. I know it’s bad. I wanted you to wake up.”

“Fuck. You fucking crazy.” He pulls his fingers out and shoves his cock in instead, squeezing Nicke’s throat so hard his vision goes black. He can feel _everything_. “Don’t come, Backy.”

Nicke hasn’t been fucked like this in so, so long. He’d forgotten how good the pain could be. Alex grunts above him, bears down on him, fucks him so hard it feels like the world is ending when he finally comes. Nicke can’t feel his own body except where Alex is touching him. It probably doesn’t exist. He doesn’t come. Somehow, somehow, he doesn’t come.

When Alex slides out of him it’s not even a relief. He’s so heavy Nicke can barely breathe, and then he snakes his hand under Nicke, finds his cock and digs his fingernails into it. Nicke bites back a scream.

“Ovi please, p-please...”

“Oh, now you ask.” He drags his fingernails up Nicke’s cock again. “Now you want permission. You want to come?”

“N-no.” Nicke closes his eyes, feels the tears squeezing out. “You said don’t, don’t come, I’m trying, but, but...”

“Oh, you trying to be _good_ now.” Alex takes his hand off Nicke’s cock and Nicke’s so relieved he could cry for real. “Better?”

“Thanks.” He lies still, getting his breath back as much as Alex will let him. The hand around his neck is still tight. He doesn’t know where this is going, but it’s already a mile from what he was expecting when he first realised Alex wasn’t asleep. Nicke has been slowly opening Pandora’s fucking box since the first night, and now Alex has come in and blown the whole fucking lid off. “How. You said you dream about me fucking you. How much.”

Alex’s breath is hot on his neck. Nicke’s playing with fire. “Nearly every night, baby.” Oh shit, shit. “Thought I’m gonna have problem sharing with you. Maybe I dream about you, you hear me say your name. Didn’t think I’m gonna have this problem.” He loosens his grip on Nicke’s neck, but before Nicke can miss it he’s shoving his cock back inside him, _oh_. Nicke bites his tongue so hard he tastes blood. “What’s your plan, if I wake up? What you want to happen?”

Nicke can barely think, let alone speak. “Fuck, I, I, don’t know. I just. I just wanted – uuuuuh.”

“Want me to hit you?” Nicke’s cock jerks so hard he thinks it’s all over. _Don’t come, don’t come_. “Want me to kick you out of room, leave you naked in hallway?” Alex is fucking him so hard, so, so, Nicke’s going to scream. He shoves his fist into his mouth. “Want me to beg you keep going, don’t stop?” Alex moans suddenly and comes again, sinking his teeth into Nicke’s neck. Nicke sobs and shakes and doesn’t come, doesn’t, fuck, fuck. He’s dying, oh God. It’s been so long.

“Yeah,” Alex breathes in his ear. “I think that’s what you want. Want me to need your cock, fuck. You fucking lucky I like you, Backy. Get up.” He crawls off Nicke, who somehow, somehow, sits up, gets to his feet. He’s so fucking hard it hurts. He can barely stand. There’s come trickling down his legs. He looks at Alex, still half expecting him to get up and punch him. He’d deserve it.

Alex is staring at Nicke’s leaking cock. “Get into bed,” he says slowly. “Don’t fucking come. Don’t fucking touch yourself. You don’t deserve it.” Nicke closes his eyes. Oh God. “Hurry up, go on. Turn off light.”

Nicke does as he’s told, shaking. He lies awake for a long time before his heart stops racing. Before Alex starts snoring. He doesn’t touch himself. It takes a long, long time to fall asleep.

***

They don’t have a game that night. They fly to St Louis, have a team dinner. Alex acts completely normal the whole day, so Nicke tries to, too. It’s their last night sharing. There’s no way Alex is just going to let it go.

Some of the guys want to go out after, but Nicke makes his excuses. He’s tired, he wants an early night. Alex laughs and slings his arm around Nicke’s neck, makes a joke about them both being old and boring. He keeps his arm there all the way back to the hotel room. Nicke gets hard just from that, from the promise of _something_.

He slams Nicke against the door as soon as they get into the room.

Nicke stares him down this time. If Alex doesn’t want him to come, fine, but Nicke’s not going to just lie there and take it again.

Alex kisses him, hard. That’s a surprise. Nicke kisses back, puts his arms around his neck. Alex bites his bottom lip and shoves his leg between Nicke’s thighs. “Guess what I dream last night,” he murmurs into Nicke’s throat.

“What.”

“You fucking me. I’m face down on bed. I can’t move, I can’t do anything.” Oh shit. “You fuck me so hard I cry. Wake up while I’m coming.”

Nicke bites his earlobe, hard as he can without drawing blood. Alex makes a desperate noise. “You like that?”

“Fuck yes.” They’re grinding together now. “You lucky. You lucky I like weird shit too, Nicky.”

Yes. It could have ended very poorly otherwise. “Yeah? Like what?” He shoves a hand down the back of Alex’s pants. Alex swears.

“You like when I’m helpless, don’t you?” Nicke jerks against him, chokes on his own tongue. Fuck, fuck, he knows Nicke so well. “You ever – you ever tie someone to bed, fuck them like that?”

Oh God, not for years. “Yeah. You want me to?”

“ _Please_.” Fuck, Alex is going to kill him. “Want, want, want you to make it hurt.”

“Fuck, Ovi.” He wants Nicke to _use_ him, Jesus fuck. He _likes_ it.

“Please,” he says again. Nicke grinds into him as hard as he can, digs his blunt fingernails into Alex’s ass. Alex makes a broken, sobbing noise. Nicke’s going to take him apart.

“I fucked your mouth,” he says into Alex’s hair, and feels him jerk. He’s pretty sure he didn’t tell Alex that last night. “Twice. You just, you just took it, fuck, thought that would wake you but it didn’t.” Alex moans. He’s close. “You didn’t even choke on it. I wanted to do it all night.”

There it is. Alex shudders and comes, slumping against Nicke as he does. Nicke puts a hand down his own pants and gets himself off as quick as he can. He’s already thinking about the bed, what he can use to tie Alex down. Between them they should have enough ties.

He shoves Alex off him. “Take off your clothes. Lie down on the bed.” Alex does as he’s told. Nicke finds his lube, condoms. Alex didn’t use any last night, but Nicke prefers it. He’ll last a little longer, at the very least.

Alex is lying face down when Nicke gets to the bed. He’s huge, it’s so fucking hot, that he’s submitting like this. Nicke makes a loop with one of his ties, bends over Alex’s leg. “The knots will get tighter if you pull,” he says. “So you have to stay still. Can you do that?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He does the other foot, rounds the bed. “I don’t want to have to cut you out of them.” Alex’s whole body twitches. Well. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah.” Alex’s voice sounds thick. “I never tried, but –”

“Later.” He climbs over Alex to tie his other hand. “I don’t have anything with me now.” He’s never done knife play, but he knows how it works, more or less. He could learn, if that’s what Alex wants.

Nicke strips and folds his clothes before getting back on the bed. He runs his hand down Alex’s back, feeling how hard he’s trying to stay still. He reaches under Alex, touches his cock, hard again. Nicke’s hard again. Fuck. He needs lube.

He goes one finger at a time, so that he can take it slow and watch Alex react. When he was asleep, he just took it, but now he rocks up on Nicke’s hand, makes little noises when Nicke twists his fingers. Fuck, he wishes he had a dildo, so he could fuck Alex and suck his cock at the same time. “Babe,” he murmurs into Alex’s neck, testing how it sounds in his mouth. Alex moans. Perfect. “Feel free to come as much as you like.”

Alex laughs, the bastard. “Not gonna come at all if you don’t – _fuck, shit, fuck_.” Nicke has four fingers in him now, spreads them as wide as he can. He’s pretty sure that must hurt a bit. “More,” Alex pants into the pillow, sending Nicke fumbling for the lube again, but, “no, enough, there’s. Fuck, Backy.”

He stops moving. “Tell me what you want.”

“No more lube. Just, just. Please.”

Oh shit. He could. He could just. Fuck. “No.” Nicke slicks up his cock. He’d love to, any other night. He wants to see how much Alex can take. “I promise it’ll hurt good. But you have to be able to skate tomorrow.”

“But –”

Nicke slaps his back as hard as he can. Alex whimpers. “Did I say you could argue?”

“N-no.”

“Then watch your mouth.” Nicke realises too late he forgot the condom. Fuck it. He shoves his cock in hard, all the way, and Alex makes an obscene noise and comes just from that. Oh shit, oh shit. Nicke doesn’t wait for him to recover, just fucks him as hard as he can, as fast as he can. Alex is still tight enough that Nicke can feel it with every thrust. Oh fuck, holy fuck. This isn’t going to take very long.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so good.” Alex moans and pushes up to meet him as much as he can. Holy shit, holy shit. Nicke grabs him by the hair and pulls, straining the ties. “Look at you. Such a fucking slut. I bet you want someone to fuck your mouth, too.” He feels Alex shudder. “Yeah, baby. We’ll find you someone next time.” He’s talking bullshit. Fuck if he’s letting anyone else have this. It’s just for him.

Nicke’s fucking Alex so hard into the mattress he can feel the whole bed moving. If they break it, it’ll be worth it. Alex moans again, a deep, continuous sound, and Nicke feels it run through his whole body.

He’s going to come in a minute. He lets go of Alex’s hair and blankets his back with his body instead, biting at Alex’s straining muscles. Alex gasps wetly into the pillow and oh, oh, comes again, sobbing. That feels amazing. That feels perfect.

Nicke comes so hard he nearly blacks out.

He lies there for a long time before he can move. His whole body feels like it’s so slow, like he’s moving through syrup. Nicke really wants to just sleep like this, but Alex should at least be untied, so he drags himself up (Alex moans again as Nicke’s cock draws out) and fumbles with shaky hands to free him. It takes a long, long time. Nicke wants to sleep, oh God. He feels so heavy.

Alex lolls against him when Nicke pulls him up. He seems to be in a fugue state, completely out of it. Nicke has to nearly carry him to the other bed and lay him out. It’s a struggle not to just lie down beside him and stay there, but Nicke staggers to the bathroom and splashes his face with water. That wakes him up a bit. He cleans up, takes a towel out and cleans Alex up too. Then finally he can lie down.

Alex pats his face vaguely, humming. Nicke closes his eyes and smiles. “You good?”

Alex makes a noise in his throat. “Yeah.” He sounds very far away. Good. “S’nice.”

“Yeah.” Alex’s hand has slipped down to rest on Nicke’s throat. Nicke gives himself permission to drift. He’s pretty sure the light’s still on. Oh well.

***

They win the game handily and head straight to the airport. An overnight flight home means everyone will sleep on the plane. Alex closes his hand around Nicke’s wrist as they’re boarding, leads him to the back of the plane where Alex usually sits. Nicke prefers the front, but he goes along easily enough. Alex gives him the window seat. He doesn’t think anyone notices the new seating arrangement. They’re all too tired. Nicke takes off his shoes, tilts his seat as far as it will go and settles in to sleep. Alex spreads a blanket over both of them, and that’s the last thing Nicke remembers before he falls asleep.

He wakes up some time later. It’s dark and quiet on the plane. There are fingers in his ass. Nicke shifts and a hand closes over his throat. Alex.

“Shh,” he says in Nicke’s ear, so soft. He takes his fingers out and pushes his cock in before Nicke can miss them. He’s tight enough to hurt. Nicke sighs. It feels good. “Quiet. Don’t come, baby.” He squeezes his hand, starts rocking slowly. Nicke closes his eyes.


End file.
